dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Torvosaurus
General Statistics *Name: tanneri *Name Meaning: Savage Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 10-11 meters (33-36 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Megalosauridae --> Megalosaurinae *Place Found: USA and Portugal *Discoverer: Jensen and Stadtman, 1972 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 600 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 700 **Rock/Paper: 450 *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 暴走ファイター **English: The Crazed Fighter **Taiwanese: 暴走戰士 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese promo card & Gekizan series) *Card Rarity: Bronze *Altered Forms: Super Torvosaurus Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 006-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (006-竜) **4th Edition (008-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (009-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (009-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (009-竜; Tie Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (008-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Pterosaur Legends DVD promo card (AN19-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (003-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **1st Edition (New; 006-Dino) **2nd Edition (008-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (009-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (009-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (009-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (013-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (008-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 006-龍) **2nd Edition (008-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (009-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (009-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (013-龍) **Series 2 4th Edition (008-龍; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg Torvosaurus Card 6.png|Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Torvosaurus Card 5.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Torvosaurus Card 4.png|Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) TorvoJap20074th+.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) TorvoAN.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade promo card (Japanese Pterosaur Legends DVD limited) TorvoANback.jpg|Back of Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese Pterosaur Legends DVD limited) Torvosaurus Card 2.gif|Torvosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Torvo2nd.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Torvo2ndback.jpg|Back of Torvosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Torvo3rd (1).JPG|Torvosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Torvo3rd (2).JPG|Back of Torvosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Torvosaurus Card Eng S1 4th.png|Torvosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Torvosaurus Card 7.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Trovo5thback.jpg|Back of Torvosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Torvosaurus Card 3.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Torvosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Torvosaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Torvosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TorvoTai4th.jpg|Torvosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Trachia, Roman Empire Greece; Ancient Rome, 73 BC *Debut: Alien Parent Trap **Appears In: 50-51 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Torvosaurus *Other: It is the first dinosaur to use Dinosaur Armor, as well as both the first full-sized and new dinosaur to appear in Mesozoic Meltdown. Though the front of its normal card wasn't seen, the front of its Spectral Armor card was. Move Cards ;Magma Blaster :Torvosaurus shoots a beam of fire and lava at its opponent! TCG Stats Torvosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-003/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Torvosaurus *Flavor Text: The Torvosaurus was a massive carnivore that lived in the Jurassic Period. It had very long, powerful teeth and a stout body. Ferocious Torvosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-004/100 *Card Rarity: Gold *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Frenzy :At the end of your turn, you lose 1 Life Point. Roman Torvosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-004/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 51 anime scene *Flavor Text: Based on some fossils found in Portugal, it is thought that the skull of the Torvosaurus was as big as 5 feet long! That would make it nearly as big as the Tyrannosaurus. DS Stats *Attribute: Fire *Critical Move: Scissors *Rarity: 4 Stars *Other: It is used by Zander to fight the player. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown It was first controlled by Gavro on the Space Pirate Ship to scare the D-Team's kidnapped parents in Alien Parent Trap to get Dr. and Mrs. Ancient to help the Spectral Space Pirates. In Ancient Roman Holiday, it was used to "say hello" to a group of Roman soldiers attacking Gavro in Sophia's home village of Trachia, using Magma Blaster and scaring them off. Later, it was summoned against Chomp when Gavro tried taking Sophia from the D-Team. It activated its Spectral Armor form and used Magma Blaster, Chomp breaking through the fire beam with Thunder Bazooka, but the armor was strong enough to stop his attack. Ace joined the battle, but neither were a match for Torvosaurus. It used Magma Blaster again and nearly defeated them, backing them up to the edge of a cliff, but they used the Fusion Move Thunder Storm Bazooka, destroying its Spectral Armor and defeating it. Its card and Move Card were then reclaimed by Max. Gallery Torvosaurus attacking parents.png|Torvosaurus attacking the D-Team's parents Magma Blaster (Torvosaurus).jpg|Torvosaurus using Magma Blaster Torvosaurus using Magma Blaster on Chomp and Ace.jpg|Chomp and Ace hit by Torvosaurus' Magma Blaster Torvo nagoya.gif|Torvosaurus in NagoyaTV Blazing Spin Attack.png|Torvosaurus using Blazing Spin Attack in Japanese arcade gameplay (attacking Shantungosaurus) Torvosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Torvosaurus skeleton Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ジュラきの大型の肉食恐竜だ。歯は長くて力強い。がっしりとした体つきをしている。 **English: A large carnivore from the Jurassic period. Its teeth are long and strong. It has a strong build. **Taiwanese: 侏羅紀的大型肉食恐龍,牙齒長而有力,擁有壯碩的身軀。 *It is the first Bronze rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Along with Baryonyx, Torosaurus, Edmontonia, Shantungosaurus, and Ceratosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. Videos Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Arcade